The present disclosure relates generally to systems and devices for gesture recognition. In particular, systems and devices using infrared cameras that are capable of gesture recognition in “normal light”, “low light” and/or “no light” conditions are described.
Gesture recognition is a rapidly growing technological field for inputting commands to computer systems, gaming systems, and/or other interactive control systems. In such systems, human gestures are captured by image and/or motion detection subsystems and interpreted via algorithms to relay specific commands to the subject system. Gestures can originate from any bodily motion or state, but commonly originate from the face or hand of a user.
Known gesture recognition devices and systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing gesture recognition devices and systems rely on light sensing cameras to perform gesture recognition. Therefore, in “low light” conditions a gesture may be incompletely and/or incorrectly detected and result in an incorrect command interpretation. Additionally or alternatively, in “no light” conditions, a gesture may be entirely undetected and no command interpretation processed by the system.
Thus, there exists a need for gesture recognition systems and devices that improve upon and advance the design of known gesture recognition systems and devices. Examples of new and useful gesture recognition systems and devices relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.